Yoo Jeongyeon
Yoo Jeongyeon '''is TWICE's second-oldest member, and a Lead Vocalist. Biography Born Yoo Kyungwan to a Branch Family within the Korean Yoo Clan, Jeongyeon faced several problems growing up with two talented older sisters who also trained to become IDOLs. Because of her birth name being a masculine name, Jeongyeon was bullied as a child and eventually forced to change her name at a young age. Jeongyeon was expected by her clan to follow in her sisters' footsteps to becoming an IDOL. However, her beloved oldest sister Seungyeon was eventually exiled from the clan due to conflicts with the clan's elders, and her second-oldest sister Seoyeon suffered a tragic injury that prevented her from finishing her IDOL training. As the lone inheritor of her family's reputation within the clan, Jeongyeon endures the pressures of her family along with struggles in her own confidence. She joined JYP Legion at the age of 14 instead of her clan's perferred alma mater, SM Legion, in order to prove to her family that she could become a powerful IDOL on her own without the Yoo Clan's aid and influence. While in JYP Legion, Jeongyeon befriended a similarly aged trainee called Nayeon. The two young girls provided each other the support they needed to continue the trainee lifestyle until their chance at SIXTEEN. Jeongyeon was part of a group of trainees attempting to become IDOLs under the name of 6-MIX, who failed to enter the final JYP Legion tournament (SIXTEEN). On her second attempt with former 6-MIX companions, she succeeded and joined the ranks of IDOL group '''TWICE. Position Jeongyeon has exceptional power and range for a Lead Vocalist. JYP's Centurion Park Jinyoung has even commented that her Vocal abilities may surpass that of even Jihyo, TWICE's Main Vocalist. However she still lacks in control, and her Vocals often fail to remain stable under pressure. Jeongyeon displays a rare ability observed in very few IDOLs: her energy projection becomes exponentially greater the higher she goes in her Vocal range. Although rare and spectacular, many Legions (including JYP) are wary of the ability's raw destructive potential. Although mostly competent in Dancing, Jeongyeon lacks in several areas including fine movements and especially formation positioning. She sometimes fails to harmonize with her fellow group mates and their Concept suffers as a result. Personality Jeongyeon is a consummate prankster. She enjoys creating elaborate puns and jokes to tell her fellow group members. TWICE's other members have long since grown tired of her jokes and refer to her as No-Jaem Hyung (literally, "boring big brother"). Despite their constant exasperation, Jeongyeon never fails to display her unique sense of humor. She also enjoys to orchestrate pranks on the more serious members of the group (Dahyun especially) in an attempt to liven their attitude. Her prankster attitude often means she does not realize when to quit. She often takes jokes too far, stressing her relationships with her fellow TWICE members. Because of her history with bullying and family pressures, Jeongyeon has no confidence in her own abilities despite the results showing the contrary. She also caves in under pressure and often relies on the group to cover her own shortcomings. Jeongyeon also struggles with communicating with others outside of her friends and often comes off as rude or awkward to others. As the youngest with gifted older siblings, she grew up mostly taking care of herself. Extending this responsibility to TWICE as her new family of mostly younger IDOLs, she acts as a motherly figure in times of need. Jeongyeon cleans after the others and helps them with their problems at a moment's notice. This selfless attitude has caused Jeongyeon to fail to take care of herself on several occasions, and her well-being is often ignored despite her own needs to grow as an IDOL. Relationships * Nayeon - Jeongyeon considers Nayeon her oldest and most trusted friend. The two share roots as former potentials for the now-defunct group 6-MIX, as well being long-standing trainees of JYP Legion. Nayeon often pines for Jeongyeon's attention the most, and feels jealous if Jeongyeon gives more attention to another member. Although Jeongyeon acts the most reluctant to show Nayeon her respect as an elder, Jeongyeon respects Nayeon's skills as an IDOL the most out of the TWICE members. Jeongyeon believes Nayeon is immensely talented and sees her as a beacon of self-confidence, which Jeongyeon herself lacks.